Tiara
by shamrosslyng
Summary: Ketika Natalia keluar dari kebiasaan sehari-harinya-berkutat dengan senjata tajam-kini sisi feminimnya nampak dengan merangkai sebuah tiara yang akan membekaskan setitik peristiwa yang tak diduga. Dan hei, lihat. Peristiwa itu seindah rangkaian bunga yang engkau buat, Nattie.


Tiara

.

.

.

 _Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya dan saya tidak mengambil kepentingan apa pun melalui cerita ini._

.

.

.

Natalia memetik berbagai jenis bunga yang ada di kebun kecil miliknya sendiri. Kebun itu sudah lama tak ia rawat, dan hari ini ia mulai merawatnya kembali. Setelah selesai merapikan serta menyirami bunga di sana, ia memetik bunga-bunga kecil yang telah mekar sempurna. Sesekali ia menemukan bunga yang masih kuncup, namun ia tetap memetiknya.

Selesai memetik bunga-bungaan tersebut, ia duduk di teras belakang rumah mereka. Ia telah menyediakan seutas tali. Mungkin tali itu akan ia rangkai bersama bunga-bunga menjadi sebuah tiara.

Adalah sesuatu yang langka ketika Natalia melakukan hal yang sangat feminim, bukan?

Biasanya hari-harinya diisi menguntit sang kakak lelaki—Ivan. Atau mengganggu Katyusha sang kakak tertua. Atau berlatih bela diri dengan sebuah belati di kamarnya. Atau berlatih menembak di pojok kebun kecil miliknya. Atau menonton film yang penuh dengan adegan _gore_. Tapi kali ini lain. Ia malah melakukan sesuatu yang amat berlawanan dengan kegiatannya sehari-hari.

Natalia mulai merangkai bunga-bunga tersebut. Dan di saat itu muncul seseorang dari balik pagar halaman belakang rumah mereka. Itu Toris.

"Selamat pagi, Natalia!" sapanya dengan riang.

"Hm." Natalia hanya membalas sekenanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari rangkaian bunganya.

"Aku masuk ya! Kebetulan hari ini aku ada urusan dengan Ivan." kata Toris. Ia membuka pintu pagar, kemudian masuk ke halaman belakang rumah tersebut.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Toris duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Natalia. Jarak mereka sekarang hanya terpisah oleh sebuah meja kecil yang dihiasi satu vas bunga matahari yang nampak masih segar.

"Sedang apa?" kata Toris.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri." Kata Natalia, pandangannya sama sekali tak beralih.

"Jarang sekali kau membuat benda seperti ini … ah, bunganya sangat manis seperti dirimu." kata Toris, tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kau melakukan hal sefeminim ini lebih sering, kau akan terlihat lebih manis."

Natalia melirik ke arah Toris dengan ujung matanya. Walau terlihat tulus saat mengatakan hal tersebut, namun Natalia dapat melihat bahwa Toris menyembunyikan semburat ketakutan di wajahnya.

"Kalau kau masih takut padaku, katakan saja." Kata Natalia.

Toris kaget. Natalia bisa membaca apa yang ada padanya.

 _Takut, tapi jatuh cinta_.

"Lagipula, kau bohong soal kecantikanku. Bunganya saja yang cantik, aku ini tidak cantik." Kata Natalia dengan nada yang sedikit ketus.

"Tapi kau memang—"

"Kau punya urusan dengan Ivan, kan?" kata Natalia akhirnya menoleh sepenuhnya pada Toris. "Dia ada di ruang tamu, sedang menonton tv. Cepat temui ia, karena ia bilang ia akan pergi ke rumah Camile sebentar lagi."

Toris menelan ludah. Akhirnya ia berdiri, dan meninggalkan Natalia. Ia berjalan melalui bagian samping rumah Natalia, jalan tercepat untuk menuju ruang tamu tempat Ivan berada.

Sebenarnya Natalia merasa amat bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Ia benci sebuah pujian. Ia tak mau dipuji, tulus ataupun tidak tulus. Bukannya sombong, tapi ia memang merasa tidak pantas dipuji. Apalagi dipuji oleh orang sebaik Toris. Ia berpikir bahwa hanya seorang wanita normal yang pantas untuk Toris, bukan dirinya yang tidak normal seperti ini. Itulah alasan mengapa ia selalu berusaha untuk menjauhkan Toris dari dirinya.

Natalia pun menghembuskan napas berat, dan meneruskan kegiatannya.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara lain yang memanggil dirinya dari balik pagar kebun miliknya.

"Nataliaaaaa~~~!"

Oh tidak. Ia sangat amat kenal dengan suara heboh tersebut.

Sesosok manusia bersurai _dirty blond_ dengan _nantucket_ yang mencolok tiba-tiba melompat dari luar pagar dan memasuki kebun kecil milik Natalia. Padahal sudah jelas kalau di sana ada pintu pagar yang terbuka lebar.

"Alfred, perlu kubilang berapa kali lagi agar kau masuk lewat pagar saja?" kata Natalia ketus.

"Haha, aku lebih suka melompatinya! Supaya terkesan seperti _hero_!" kata Alfred ceria.

Alfred berjalan menuju teras belakang tempat Natalia berada, dan tidak duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan di sana—melainkan duduk manis di mejanya, menghadap ke arah kebun belakang. Hal itu membuat Natalia makin kesal. Tapi ia hanya bisa diam, karena sudah tahu bahwa telinga Alfred itu "tuli". Jadi ia hanya memutuskan untuk kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Whoa, Nat! Kau membuat apa?" kata Alfred histeris.

"Kau punya mata, kan? Lihat dan simpulkan sendiri."

"Tiara dari bunga, _eh?_ Tumben sekali. Biasanya kau hanya bermain-main dengan pisau, atau bahkan senjata api. Tapi kenapa sekarang kamu malah merangkai bunga? Kau benar-benar Natalia, kan?" kata Alfred panjang lebar.

Jujur sekali.

"Bukan. Aku Katyusha." Balas Natalia pendek, dan ketus—tentu saja.

"Kau bisa bercanda juga, ya! Hahaha!" kata Alfred, sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Natalia.

Plak!

Sebuah pukulan di tangan adalah jawaban bagi _pujian_ Alfred barusan.

"Kalau kau ingin mati, bilang saja. Aku masih membawa pisau di sakuku. Baru kuasah kemarin malam." Kata Natalia. Tangannya merogoh saku apronnya, dan mengambil sebuah belati dari sana. Ia menodongkannya ke arah Alfred dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Hei, ssst!" Alfred merebut belati yang dipegang Natalia dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. "Perempuan tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu! Sikapmu sudah bagus kalau kau diam saja—akan lebih baik kalau kau sering merangkai bunga seperti ini—tapi kalau kau kembali pada sikap awalmu, sama saja bo—"

"Tidak usah menceramahiku."

"—Hei, aku belum selesai bicara! Jangan menyela, aku baru saja akan menceramahimu tentang sikap yang baik bagi seorang perempuan!"

"Aku akan memanggil Ivan kalau kau terus bicara. Aku akan mengatakan bahwa kau memasuki rumah kami secara ilegal."

"Ancaman yang bagus, Arlovskaya. Kalau kau terus-terusan seperti itu, maka tidak akan ada lelaki yang mau—"

Natalia berdiri dari tempat ia duduk. Tiara yang ia rangkai sudah hampir selesai, namun ia jatuhkan begitu saja di lantai. Ia sudah melangkah menuju ke pintu masuk—ingin memanggil Ivan dan memberitahukan bahwa Alfred sudah membuatnya kesal.

Namun Alfred berhasil meraih tangan Natalia dan membatalkan niat gadis tersebut.

"Diam dulu, Nattie. Kembalilah duduk, santai saja." kata Alfred. Ia mendudukkan Natalia di kursinya tadi, dan ia sendiri berjongkok di hadapan Natalia. "Ada yang ingin aku lakukan."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, sialan?" kata Natalia. ia tak bisa bergerak. Tangan Alfred seolah memaku tangan gadis tersebut pada kursinya.

Alfred memungut tiara yang terjatuh tadi. Ia menepuk-nepuknya sebentar, untuk menghilangkan debu yang sempat menempel di sana. Kemudian Alfred berdiri, dan menaruh tiara tersebut tepat di atas kepala Natalia.

"Nah, manis sekali!"

Semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajah gadis tersebut.

Alfred menangkupkan kedua tangan Natalia, dan memegangnya erat. Seerat mungkin. Matanya yang secerah langit California itu memancarkan semburat yang sama sekali tak bisa ditebak oleh manik violet Natalia.

"Kau itu semanis tiara yang engkau rangkai, Natalia."

"Ivan—"

"Walaupun sifat dan sikapmu semengerikan badai salju di Siberia, tapi entah kenapa itu yang menarik perhatianku sejak dahulu."

"—IVAN—"

Membekap mulut Natalia dengan tangannya sendiri adalah pilihan terakhirnya.

"Aku suka bagaimana caramu mengancam setiap orang. Dan cara lirikan manik violet mengerikanmu itu bekerja. Caramu memainkan belatimu. Caramu menembakkan AK-47 milikmu. Semuanya. Dengan caraku sendiri."

Berbisik di telinga Natalia dengan suara yang lain dari biasanya sambil memenjarakan tangan dan mulut Natalia. Bagus sekali Alfred.

"Apalagi kalau kau merangkai tiara ini. Indah, indah sekali."

Natalia tidak tahan.

" _Seindah dirimu._ "

Setengah berbisik, Alfred mengatakannya di dekat telinga Natalia. Dekat sekali. Membuat semburat merah pada wajah Natalia makin menebal dan ia merasa bahwa wajahnya sangat panas.

Tangan Alfred mulai tergerak untuk meraih pipi kanan Natalia. Ia membelainya singkat, kemudian segera menangkup kedua pipi Natalia dengan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri ke arah wajah Natalia.

 _Gawat, akan terjadi adegan yang tidak mengenakan di sini—_

"SIALAN!"

Natalia mendorong Alfred kuat-kuat ke arah kebun bunga kecilnya. Dengan menahan sakit yang luar biasa di punggungnya (karena menghantam bebatuan di sela-sela rumput kebun tersebut), Alfred tertawa sekencang mungkin sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Hahahaha! Sudah kuduga, kau akan mendorongku—"

Natalia berlari menuju ke dalam rumahnya, kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya sekuat mungkin sampai menimbulkan bunyi yang mengerikan.

Natalia bersandar pada pintu kayu masih kaget dengan hal yang barusan terjadi.

Pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung dari Alfred, dan ia hampir dicium oleh lelaki tersebut.

Menurutnya _keromantisan_ Alfred barusan melebihi keromantisan seorang Arthur terhadap Michelle, dimana Michelle sering menceritakan bahwa Arthur sering memberinya sebuket mawar dan kecupan di dahi ketika Michelle sedang tertidur atau lengah.

Tapi kali ini lain.

Alfred menyatakan perasaannya secara tidak langsung.

— _Dan Natalia menyukainya._ —

Melalui serangkaian bunga yang ia bentuk menjadi tiara, Natalia mengubah pandangan buruknya terhadap Alfred.

Dan mulai menaruh setitik rasa terhadap lelaki itu.

—Ow Alfred. Kuharap kau melihat bahwa Natalia tersenyum kecil sambil mengingat usaha ciuman yang barusan kau lakukan tadi. Ia juga memeluk tiara yang menjadi benda berharganya sekarang dengan erat, yang tadi sempat engkau taruh di atas kepalanya.

(dan kuharap Toris tidak melihat apa yang terjadi barusan)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

siberyoshka nulis amebela lagi nih~~ kali ini saya bukan bermaksud nge-bash lithbel, kok. oh iya, padahal saya kepengen bikin fic ini sepanjang 2k lebih—bahkan sampai 4k—tapi saya gak sanggup. akhirnya saya belokkan jadi fic fluff gini. kalau ada yang nge-request supaya saya bikin versi panjangnya, okelah. dijamin, tahun depan baru selesai—


End file.
